The Last Soulfinder
by sevenofdiamonds7
Summary: Aurora Benedict is the youngest child in the Benedict family and the only sibling without a soulfinder. She can feel herself slipping without her soulfinder and is determined to find him, despite the possibility that he may be dead.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please review, comment and criticize. I should probably mention that i do not own any of Joss Stirling's characters.**

* * *

'Aurora Benedict! Clean up this mess now!'My mum shouted from downstairs. She only calls me Aurora when I'm in trouble; normally I go by 'Rory' or 'Rora.' I'm the youngest daughter of 7 brothers. Wow…..I mean what were my parents thinking! My brother Xavier tells me that I was the unwanted child of the family but my dad says that I was just unplanned, not unwanted. My parents had this alphabet thing going on when naming their children, starting with T, but because I was a 'surprise' child they had to start at A for me. Don't get me wrong, I love all my brothers to pieces, it's just sometimes they get a little annoying and over protective. Like at school for example, all the boys are afraid to ask me out because they're scared of my brothers beating them up.

'AURORA BENEDICT! I WILL NOT ASK YOU AGAIN!' I reluctantly trudge down the stairs to face my mum and believe me, I do not like seeing her angry. She may be small but she sure can be scary.

'What on earth have you done to my kitchen?!' my mum exclaimed.

Oops….that mess was the evidence of my attempt to bake brownies, not very well, may I add.

'Sorry mama, I was baking' I replied and tried for the puppy dog eyes look.

'Just make sure it's clean before I come home.' Said my mum.

'Of course mama that was the plan all along' I said smiling sweetly.

'ZED!' I yelled as soon as my mum left for shopping. Zed's the second youngest child in the family; only one year older than me. He stumbled into the kitchen with Sky, his soulfinder, in tow which wasn't anything unusual seeing as they are practically joined at the hip.

'Remember 8 weeks ago when I covered for you and told dad that I broke the Native American vase just so you wouldn't be grounded? Well you can owe me back my cleaning the kitchen' Zed rolled his eyes.

'Seriously? You've been holding that against me for 8 weeks?! I though you forgot.'

'I don't forget things Zed, encase you've forgotten. Please do this for me Zed. I really am very tired.' I said sweetly.

'Fine, whatever, then were even. For now anyway.' Zed replied and reluctantly started loading the dishwasher. Sky help which was kind I guess. I felt a little guilty though seeing as sky didn't owe me anything.

It was useless arguing with me about incidents in the past because that was my gift, photographic memory. I can recall any incident by replaying the whole thing in my head. It sometimes gives me a headache because I have all these random numbers swirling around my head from what I've seen from car number plates and house numbers and stuff. The school put me in counselling when I was younger because of it. When I was 6 my class was told to draw a picture of whatever was in our heads at the time. Everyone had drawn beautiful pictures of castles and rockets and princesses. I, however, drew a page full of rows of random numbers.

'I think you may have misunderstood the task, Aurora.' The teacher told me.

'But this is what was in my head at the time, miss' I replied.

The counselling started when I used my photographic memory and produced an identical drawing of my picture with all the numbers in the correct order the next day. The teacher got a little freaked to say the least.

I went into the living room to find all my brothers and their soulfinders they were all doing cute things like sitting on each other's laps and kissing and stuff. But as soon as they saw me they sprung apart looking guilty. I am the only one in the family who hasn't found their soulfinder yet. After we discovered that Xav's soulfinder, Crystal, was a soulseeker my brothers: Vick, Uri and Will jumped in line for her to find their soulfinders. I was scared that I would find out my soulfinder is dead or something so I told Crystal that she can find mine when all my brothers have found theirs, which happens to be now. Crystal says she will find mine tonight as all my brothers are in town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya :) this is chapter 2, Review and Enjoy! It's kind of weird because this is the story I've ever written voluntarily. **

Vick rescued his soulfinder, Hannah, from an Afghan prison. I like Hannah, she's funny and laid back which is the opposite of Vick but opposites attract or so they say. Will's soulfinder Ebony was also help captive in a savant experimental lab in Amsterdam. She was shy at first but when you get to know her she can be really outgoing. None of us have met Uri's soulfinder in person yet because they're in the middle of decorating their house in South Africa. We have spoken to her on Skype though. Her names Lula and she has two children who Uri treats like they're his own.

I am really excited about finding my soulfinder but also really nervous because I'm scared my soulfinder may be dead or crazy or speak a completely different language so we would never talk! I guess you could say I'm jealous of all my brothers' soulfinders as they are just a perfect match.

'You okay Rory?' asked Will, breaking the awkward silence.

'yeah, I'm fine, just going upstairs' I said and run up to my room and plug in my iPod.

Music fills my head and I completely forget about everything else, I forget about soulfinders, messy kitchens, school and just focus on the lyrics in my head. I must have stayed like this for hours until I heard Crystal knock on the door.

'Hey Rora, Saul and Karla are home if you want me to try and find your soulfinder?'

'Sure, thanks Crystal.' I replied and follow her downstairs to a very crowded living room.

'What do you want me to do?' I asked Crystal

'Just let down you shield, it's okay, no one's going to look at anything personal'

'Just your dirty little secrets.' Xav teased

'Shutup Xav! I don't have dirty secrets!' I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

Crystal looked a bit confused and conflicted.

'What's wrong cupcake?' Asked Xav, obviously concerned for his soulfinder. Anxiety fills me as this was what I've been dreading.

'I..i..can't find him! It's like I can't reach him!' exclaimed Crystal

'You mean…his dead?' I ask

'I…i..i…don't know. This has never happened before.'

I look around at my brothers and their soulfinders, everyone's gaze is on me and I can see the pity and sympathy in every one of their eyes. No one quite knows what to say. Suddenly I just couldn't stand being in the same room as them. Them and their perfect soulfinders. My phone rings making everyone jump. Saved by the bell.

'I should…probably answer this.' I say as I get up and leave. I go straight up to my room but I still hear the hushed whispers of my family below trying to work out what to do, what to say.

I lie on my bed, trying to keep it together but I can't hold back the tears any longer. I cry into my pillow so no one hears. I must have eventually cried myself to sleep because a while later my mum comes into my room and wakes me by sitting on my bed.

'Rory sweetheart, are you awake?' she asks

'No' I reply. I hear her sigh

'I'm so sorry baby, but we'll find him eventually'

'Not if 6ft underground in a coffin.' I retorted

'Crystal doesn't think his dead; she said it's almost like the signal being blocked by something. Please come down stairs sweetheart, everyone's really worried.'

'I'm really tired mum, can't you just leave me to sleep.' I said, pulling the duvet up to my chin.

'Of course.' She said, and bent over me to kiss my forehead. Her long, dark hair tickles my face.

People say that I look a lot like my mum; unfortunately I take after her in the height department but I also share her dark, kind eyes and her smile. I have my dad's hair though: long, black and straight. Sky always claims how jealous she is of my hair as I can just roll out of bed and it will be perfectly straight and smooth. Sky's curly hair always resembles a lion's mane in the morning, it's cute though.

I hear the quite footsteps of my mum walking back downstairs and slowly I drift off to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks so much for the reviews guys :D xx**

* * *

I wake up the next morning really late; the whole family is already downstairs making breakfast. I can hear Trace and Yves arguing over who can make the best pancakes. I hesitate about going to join them; I just don't feel up to facing them just yet. Instead I reach out for my phone and text Jason, my best friend. He recently joined my school so we haven't known each other that long but were already really close. I tell him everything, apart from the whole savant thing because I'm not completely stupid.

**Hi Jay, are you awake?**

**I am now Rora ;) **

**Can you meet me in the park in 20mins?**

**Sure J need to get out anyway, my dads driving me crazy.**

I smile. I can always rely on Jason to cheer me up. Escaping the warmness of my bed was hard but 10 minutes later I was dressed and my hair was up in a messy bun. I catch my reflection in the mirror and realise that I'm not looking my best. My skin is still blotchy from crying last night and I still have bags under my eyes despite sleeping for hours.

I brace myself and walk into the kitchen. As soon as they saw me conversation came to a halt.

'How are you feeling Rory?' Sky asked even though I knew she knew how depressed I was feeling because of her gift.

'Fine' I reply 'I'm going to the park.'

'Have some breakfast first, Rory. Look we've made pancakes' said my mum looking concerned.

'I can't, sorry, I'm meeting someone.'

'who?' asked my dad, his eyes narrowing.

'Jason and I'm going to be late so I best be off…'

Just as I was walking through the door I heard Xav say my name. I turned round and took the apple hovering in front of my face through telekinesis.

'Thanks Xav' I forced a smile and walked through the door with before taking a bite of the apple.

It was nice to be outside, surprisingly warm too, despite being early February. I put my hood up and listen to my iPod, hoping I was projecting a 'do-not-disturb' aura. Of course, this did not faze Mrs Hoffman.

'Aurora! Nice to see you out and early this morning. You should put your hood down though; you might give of a bad impression.' Called Mrs Hoffman.

Despite being well aware of Mrs Hoffman calling me, I pulled out my iPod and made it obvious that I couldn't hear anything apart from my music. Normally I would put up with small talk with Mrs Hoffman, but not today. I quickly hurried away in the opposite direction. My music however was not enough to block out my brothers telepathy.

_Who's Jason Rory? Why haven't you mentioned him before? _Asked Victor

_His just a friend of mine and no, I did not meet him on the internet before mum asks. _I reply

_Why haven't you mentioned him before? _That was Phee, I guess that because of her background she was naturally suspicious of strangers.

_The topic never came up. _I answered

_Why don't you bring him over for lunch Rora? We'd love to meet him. _That was my dad; I guess he must be a bit suspicious too.

_Sure, whatever _I replied and then blocked my mind to stop them from contacting me anymore.

The park was practically empty when I arrived, just a few people walking their dogs down by the trees. I spotted Jay sitting on the swing; he waved enthusiastically when he saw me.

'Good morning Rory….wow…you look a bit rough' Said Jason

'Gee…thanks for pointing it out Jay.'

'Boy Problems?' asked Jay wiggling his eyebrows at me.

'How did you guess? I just…I'm so lonely. All my brothers have girlfriends and wives and I have no-one' I complain. Great that makes me sound like a stupid whiny girl, but that's the best way I can describe it without going into detail about savants. No one can understand what it's like not having a soulfinder unless they experience it.

'Awhh babe! Don't put yourself down like that! You're gorgeous! Who wouldn't want to go out with you? I mean if I wasn't gay, I'd ask you out on a date.' Said Jason, flashing me a film-star smile.

'mmm' I reply, not believing it. 'Anyway, what about you? You said your dad's driving you crazy?'

'He's making me join a sports club. My brain-dead brother won another football trophy and dad's going on about it like he invented a cure for cancer or something' Jason answered.

Jason's dad was one of those people who didn't except homosexuality. He was certain that Jay was just going through a 'phrase.'

'You don't have to join if you don't want to Jay. Screw what your dad says' I responded.

Jay grins 'We need cheering up. You wanna see who can swing the highest?'

I laugh 'Oh you bet! I can beat your ass with my eyes closed.' I tease.

That's the best thing about being with Jay, he makes me forget about savants and soulfinders.

After mucking about on the swings for a bit, Jay and I lie down on the grass trying to catch our breath.

'I'm starving!' Jay exclaimed 'I didn't have any breakfast!'

'Well lucky for you, my family invited you round for lunch. They think you're a serial killer from the internet.'

'Brilliant. Okay I'll go but only because your brothers are super attractive and I'm really hungry.'

I grin and pull Jason up from the ground to make our way home.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hiya :) this is the next chapter, Review and Enjoy! Also, i'd like to say thanks to bookwormlove14 for reading and reviewing my story :)**

* * *

_I'm home. Jason's with me. _I sent a telepathic message to my family, warning them not to use their gifts. I had a sudden image of Jason's face as he sees an apple hovering in the air. Suppressing my smile I reach in my pocket to get my keys but Will beats me to the door.

'Come in, lunch is practically ready. You like Bacon Jason?' Asked Will

'I love bacon! Who doesn't' Said Jason smiling

'Vegetarians…duh…' I said as I rolled my eyes at Jason and walked into the warmth of our house.

'LUNCH IS SERVED!' my mum yelled from the kitchen

'Jeez…how can someone so small be so loud?' Questioned Will as he shut the door.

I take Jason into the crowded kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw the great number of people all sitting at the table.

'Lucky for you, the whole family is here…well apart from my brother Uriel and his partner; they're in south Africa.' I tell him.

'You must be Jason! Lovely to meet you dear.' Said my mum, smothering Jay in a hug.

'It's nice to meet you too Mrs Benedict.' Jason replied

'Oh, call me Karla' said my mum as she showed Jason to his seat and introduced him to the family.

'Wow' said Jason 'how do you remember everyone's name?'

'It's not the names that are the problem; it's the birthdays I can't remember.' Said my dad smiling.

Conversation carried on like that throughout the lunch: Xav acted as the joker as Crystal tried to rein him in, my parents asked questions about Jason's interests, no one mentioned soulfinders or even relationships…well until my mum said

'So how long have you two been dating?'

The room was silent. I choked on my sandwich and Jason's eyes widened, clearly uncomfortable with this. Brilliant.

'um….were not dating mama' I said, trying to hide my blush.

'You're not? I just thought…' my mum trailed off

'Not that I wouldn't want to date your daughter, Karla, but…well…I'm not really into girls' Jason explain looked extremely uncomfortable.

'well…this isn't awkward or anything. Could you pass the juice Jason?' Said Xav giving Jay a wink, making him blush even more.

Zed suddenly burst out laughing.

_What?! _I asked him telepathically

_Jason thinks I'm attractive, or in his words: hot to trot. _Explained Zed

_Well he better keep his hands off because your mine_. Said Sky

Zed then reached over kissed sky on her head. He immediately looked guilty. They had obviously been told not to act affectionately around me encase I get jealous. Great.

After lunch, I took Jay upstairs, away from family members.

'I can see what you mean when you said about you brothers and their partners being sickeningly sweet.' Said Jay.

'Tell me about it! This was them at the least affectionate. Normally it's all 'I love you' and kisses and stuff.' I replied rolling my eyes.

Jason lies against the wall on my bed and I put some music on and sit next to him. We talk about school and celebrities which I was grateful for as it took my mind of my possibly dead/ missing soulfinder.

After Jason left, I returned to my bedroom and pick up my guitar. Just the weight of it and the feel of the strings as I run my fingers over them instantly relaxes me. I strum a few chords and sing a few bars of my favourite song. Soon after I find myself caught up in the music, oblivious to everything else until I feel someone's hand reach out on my shoulder.

'Sorry, do you want me be quite?' I ask Crystal.

'No, no it sounds really great. I actually came here to ask you if I could try again, find your soulfinder…well try to anyway?'

'You can't find him if his dead Crystal'

'No that's the thing. I don't think he is dead. You see, I know what it feels like when someone's soulfinder is dead and this isn't like that. It's more like there's something…like a barrier, stopping me from reaching him.'

'You want me to let down my shield again' I ask

Crystal smiled 'If you don't mind. I don't want you getting your hopes up though, Rora,'

'It's fine, my hopes are down pretty low anyway.'

I felt Crystal's presence in my mind as she tried to find the link. Faint lines appeared on her forehead as she concentrated.

'Nothing?' I ask disappointed but unsurprised.

'No…but the barrier is fainter. It's like I can almost reach him but not quite'

'It's okay. It's not your fault.' I said and tried for a smile but could quite make it.

'Shall we go down and tell the others? They might be able to help?'

'I'd rather not. I just want to stay here and clear my head. Thank you though, for trying' I said.

I lie down on my bed and sigh. Well now I have a soulfinder who is probably alive but what good would that be if I can never find him. The chances are so slim I might as well give up hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone :D keep reviewing and i hope you like it!**

* * *

It's been a few days now since I found out my soulfinder is probably alive. Crystal insists on doing regular checks to try and find him. She says the strength of the barrier changes from time to time and maybe one day it will disappear completely. Dad thinks the barrier stopping Crystal from finding him is most likely due to a savant power. I suppose I should be happy that my soulfinder is alive but maybe it would be better if he was dead so I could finally move on with my life. Knowing that his alive somewhere and not being able to find him or move on is surely worse, right? That's a really pessimistic way of looking at it but I can't help but think it.

I can feel myself slipping lately, yet I make no attempt to help myself or let my family help me. I can't sleep at night so I watch t.v instead. I drag my feet through school and don't concentrate during the lessons. As soon as I get home from school I sleep until dinner time.

I got my first detention as well but I still don't care. It was Valentine's Day so I wasn't in the most cooperative mood in the first place. A girl in my class named Stacey got 7 Valentine's Day cards and spent every opportunity of the day boasting about it. In English the teacher decided that because it was Valentine's Day, we would each write a small paragraph on soul mates. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I asked for a toilet pass and simply didn't return to the lesson. The head teacher found me sitting on a bench on the school playground and issued me an after school detention. I didn't care; my parents did though. The worse thing about it was that they didn't get angry or shout; they just looked at me with pity, as though they understood. How could they though?

The whole family are concerned about me. They take it in turns to come up and talk to me; it's usually Sky, mum or Zed who try to convince me to come downstairs. The only person that managed to make me come out of hibernation was Victor surprisingly.

'You know the whole family is really worried about you Rory?' He said to me

'Tell them not to worry, I'm fine.' I replied

'Come on Rora, I hate seeing you like this. I was thinking about taking a walk down to the park if you want to join me?'

'I'm fine, really Vic.'

'Remember when we were kids? You always begged me to play with you and now it's the other way round.' Said Vic as he tried for a smile

'Yeah, we used to have fun…before you got boring' I said and smirked

'I'm not boring! Look, come to the park and I'll prove it. I'll even go on the swings if that's what it takes.'

I reluctantly agreed and let Vic drag me to the park. Although, it was nice being with Vic again, messing around in the park. We used to play a lot when we were younger, before he got his job. Within the first few weeks of his job, he seemed to have lost the sparkle in his eyes so it was nice knowing that he still had a fun side.

Despite this I still returned to my room. When I sat with my family at meal times it was like they were trekking on ice around me. All their movements were forced and they acted differently.

Jason noticed the change in me too. He insisted that I come to this house party on Saturday to cheer me up. I wasn't sure if I would be allowed to go considering my detention at school but surprisingly, my parents let me. I guess they were just glad I was going out.

Jay and I entered the party and I was a little taken aback seeing as it was my first party. It looked like the whole school year had arrived. I recognised a few people from the year above, a few of Zeds biker friends. About half an hour later, the party was in full swing. A few drunken boys tried to make a pass at me but I brushed them off because…well…because they weren't my soulfinder. I accidently split up from Jason at some time during the party. I suspected that the punch may have been spiked because after a while the floor started swaying slightly as I tried to find him.

I knew my brothers were trying to contact me telepathically to ask I was okay but I blocked them out because I had a headache. Also, I didn't need them constantly having my back.

I went out to the kitchen to try and find Jason. A boy from my Physics class bumped into me, knocking me over. Instead of helping me up, he seemed too drunk to notice and stumbled away. Thankfully, a sober looking boy with auburn hair offered his hand to help me up. I took it gratefully.

'You okay there? I'm Daniel by the way' He said to me.

'I'm Rory and yeah I'm fine, I'm just going to find my friend, then I'm leaving.' I said smiling gratefully

He was attractive, and seemed friendly. Maybe I should try flirting a little? I wondered. But a voice in my head told me that my soulfinder was out there somewhere and I should just stick around until I find him.

'It was nice meeting you Daniel, maybe I'll see you around sometime?' I said, listening to the voice in my head for once.

'Yeah, you too Rory' said Daniel before smiling and walking away.

I found Jason eventually in the hallway.

'Hey Rora, I've been looking for you everywhere…you're looking…tipsy?'

'Ugh…I've got to face my parents' I moan

'You can stay round mine if you want? You can borrow my phone to ring you parents.'

'Cheers jay'

I rang the home number as it was the only number I knew, praying mum or dad wouldn't answer it.

'Hello?'

'Zed is that you?' I ask, slightly relieved.

'Rory? Are you okay? I was worried? Do you want someone to pick you up? You're slurring, are you drunk?!'

'No, im not drunk! I only had a little bit. Look, I need you to do me a favour and cover for me. Tell mum and dad I'm really tired so I'm going to stay round Jay's house.'

'Are you sure you're okay? And fine, I'll cover for you, but you owe me Rory.'

'I'll do your ironing for a week?' I promised

'Deal, just stay safe little sis.'

'Will do.' I said and I hung up. We waited for Jason's brother to pick us up in his brand new red car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter! I hope you guys like reading it as much as i enjoy writing it :) please review! :D**

* * *

Ugh…mornings. My head is pounding; the light seeping in through the curtains burns my eyes, my limbs ache and I feel dirty. Is this a hangover? Eww, I can see what my brothers complain about. Judging by the blazing light from outside, it must be around mid-day. I look round to find Jay still sleeping soundly, his blonde hair has some serious case of bed-head but who am I to criticize my hair probably resembles a bird's nest. Jay was snoring softly. Cute. I decided not to wake his peaceful sleep so instead I leave a note for him on the door.

**Morning sleeping beauty! Thanks so much for having me round. I didn't want to wake you because you're adorable in your sleep :D Love Rory xxx**

I creep out the front door, squinting at the light outside. I feel like a mess; I haven't changed my clothes or brushed my hair, hell I haven't even brushed my teeth. I trudge back home with my hood up, keeping the light out of my eyes and more importantly, making myself undetected by neighbours. Luckily for me Mrs Hoffman was nowhere to be seen.

When I arrive at my house, I notice that my parent's car is not in the drive. That's good; they're probably out shopping or something. I walk into the kitchen despite the wide eyed looks my siblings gave me. Xav, being Xav, simply says what everyone else is thinking.

'Whoa there Sis, are you hung-over?'

'No.' I lie, 'just need a coffee.' I said and fumble around with the coffee machine.

I look round to faces of a mixture of surprise, pity, disgust and humour.

'Jeez Rory! How much did you drink? Your only 15! I mean I know your upset and stuff but you shouldn't drink away your sorrows?' Said Xav frowning

'You think this is because of my soulfinder? Well it's not. Anyway you guys drank alcohol at my age anyway.' I reply glaring at them.

'That's different Rory' Said Victor

'How is it different?!'

'Because….well because were…'

'If you say 'because were male' Vic I swear to God I will hit you.' I reply bluntly.

'Let's stop arguing everyone. Rory just needs to sleep for a bit but I do agree with them Rora, you shouldn't be drinking.' Said Diamond, always the peacekeeper

'Thanks' I say and walk out the room with my coffee in hand.

However, instead of going upstairs, I decided to wait outside the kitchen to see what they say about me. The Bible quote 'Eavesdroppers will never hear any good of themselves' sprung to mind, but at that moment I just didn't care anymore.

'She needs help, Vic' Said Zed

'She's out of control.' Xav added

'But what can we do? We've tried being nice, we've stopped being loving to our soulfinders around her. There's nothing we can do, she just needs to understand that if Crystal can't find her soulfinder then she needs to move on and forget about him.' Said Victor.

'I can keep trying, but I can't promise I'll find him or anything' said Crystal

I go upstairs, not wanting to listen to the rest of the 'what-to-do-about-Rory' discussion. What Victor said stung a little, I've thought about trying to forget about him but then I keep having these dreams where I'm getting married and I've just said 'I do' at the alter before my soulfinder comes rushing into the church.

'Well, I could always become a mad cat lady' I say quietly to myself.

After showering I feel a lot better, more in control. I lay on my bed, not realising how tired I really am till I drift off to sleep. A while later I am woken by someone opening my door and entering my room.

'Oh sorry Rora, I didn't realise you were sleeping.' Said Crystal

'Well I'm awake now so it doesn't matter.'

'Do you want me to try and find him again?'

'Sure, there's not much point, but it's worth a shot right?' I say, taking my shield down.

'Yeah' Crystal says

I inspect my nails, preparing myself for the bad yet expected news.

'Oh my God'

'What?!' I say, panic washes over me

'The barriers gone! Your Soulfinder! His in France!'

'What? Seriously?! Where abouts?' I say, dazed

'I don't know, it's not that clear, but his defiantly alive and in France.'

'Seriously?' I say with a huge grin plastered on my face 'You're not just lying to me to stop me being out-of-control.' I say, using my fingers to make quotation marks in the air.

Crystal wince 'Sorry you heard that but I swear to God Rory I'm telling the truth.'

'Wow' I say, lost for words.

'Come on let's go and tell the others, your mum and dad are home now'

'Actually Crystal, I'd rather not. You remember the last time I spoke to them. Can't you tell them?'

'No, come on silly. They're going to be so happy for you.' Said Crystal, practically dragging me from my bed.

Crystal was right about their reaction; I've lost count of how many hugs people gave me in the past 10 minutes. My brothers were all happy for me, or just relieved that I would be back to normal.

'France is a big country mama, what if I can't find him?' I ask

'You will, but now you need to rest. Look at the time! Right, everyone up to bed' Said my mum clapping her hands.

Bed time never felt so good before, I lay in bed with a massive smile on my face, willing myself to sleep but I'm just too excited.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm starting to sound a bit repetitive now but please review and i hope you enjoy reading this :)**

* * *

**Rory's Dream**

_I'm surrounded by beautiful flowers everywhere. I'm no flower expert but even I can tell these ones are special, exotic. Colour surrounds me in shades of reds, pinks, oranges and purples. Bee's wiz around the flowers and the fluttering butterflies perch on the petals. I can hear birds singing from the sky above. The sky itself is a rich blue with a few fluffy clouds and a rainbow which stretches across the horizon. I can hear the refreshing sound of churning water in the waterfall next to me. Coins are scattered around the bottom of the waterfall and as I look closer I notice they're all euros. _

_There's a figure in the distance. Judging by the shape of the figure, it's a male. He is sitting on a bench under a blossom tree; he hasn't noticed me yet. Should I go over to him? I wonder to myself. He doesn't seem threatening. In fact he seems really calm and peaceful. Surprisingly both my heart and my head seem to be agreeing on the same thing; I make my way over towards him._

_As I get nearer, I realise it's boy, about my age. He's tall with long-ish brown hair and extraordinary green eyes that sparkled in the light. His dark hair had a few natural highlights, dyed by the sun. I stepped on a twig; the noise of the twig snapping made the boy glance up and me. His face was a mixture of surprise and pure happiness. _

_'Is it you?' He asked. 'Are you my soulfinder?' He spoke English but had a noticeable French accent._

_'I..I don't know? I think I might be dreaming. Where am I?' I ask, bewildered_

_'Oh my God it must be you! I finally found you.' He said standing up to face me._

_'I'm sorry, I don't quite follow. How do you know I'm your soulfinder?' I say, wanting so badly to believe him._

_'It's my gift. I can control people's dreams. I've been trying to reach you, my soulfinder, in your dreams for ages now.'_

_'So this is real? You're real?' I ask confused_

_'Well yes I guess so. I don't understand why I can only just reach you now though?' He asked._

_'My friend Crystal, she's a soulseeker. She found you yesterday, it was weird though because she's tried before but there was something stopping her from reaching you.' I say, full of joy_

_'That would be my father, his gift is shielding and he always holds this shield around the house. Probably a little paranoid I guess.' Said the boy laughing 'he's gone away now, on business or something.'_

_My expression was pure happiness. 'I'm just so happy I found you.'_

_'Well now the questions are out the way, I guess introductions are in order. My name's Gabriel Harris' he said kissing my hand in and old fashioned gesture._

_I laugh and curtsy in return 'I'm Rory Benedict…well its Aurora actually but I only get called that when I'm in trouble.' I say, smiling shyly._

_Gabriel grins, dimples forming on his cheeks. He motions me to sit down on the bench next to him. _

_'So where are we exactly? This place is beautiful.' I say, gesturing to the exquisiteness around me._

_'I created it actually; it is a dream after all.' He said winking at me._

_'It's wonderful! Your gift is wonderful!' I exclaim_

_'It's alright' Gabriel smiled modestly. 'But I'd much rather find out about your gift.' _

_'I have a photographic memory. Quite useful really, I never have to revise for any tests at school.' I say._

_Gabriel threw back his head and laughed. _

_'That's not fair!' He said _

_Conversation with Gabriel was good, easy, as though I've known him my whole life. We talked about everything from favourite films, family, school, food. I found out that Gabriel moved to France with his father when he was 7, he is an only child. He lives in a massive house, practically a mansion, in Omaha Beach, what Gabriel described as 'the rainy part of France.' He likes maths but hates English and claims that the Lord of the Rings trilogy is the best thing to ever be created. His favourite food is lasagna and he wants to be a chef when he's older._

_'You should probably be waking up soon, Rory, I'm not sure how long I can keep my gift up. I'd love to spend more time with you though. I'll try and reach you in your dream tomorrow night, or is it tonight, I've lost track of time' he said after a while, giving me a small smile._

_'But what if I get up and don't remember this dream? Can't we just stay here for ever?' I say wistfully._

_'As much as I'd love that, I really can't but I promise you I'll talk to you later and you will remember me.' He told me confidently._

_'Okay' I sigh, reluctant to wake up. 'I'm going to fly to France as soon as I can so we can speak in person.' I tell him, my eyes full of honestly._

_'I'd love that' said Gabriel grinning. _

_I could feel myself waking up, the noise of the birds became quitter and the flowers became further away. He bent down and hugged me tightly, his strong arms wrapped around my body. He kissed the top of my head._

_'Goodbye, my soulfinder. For now anyway.' I heard Gabriel say quietly as my dream slipped away and I gradually woke up. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter everybody! this stories going to be longer than i originally though because i just keep thinking of things to write about so tell me if i'm babbling too much :)**

* * *

I woke up with a smile plastered on my face. Gabriel's words were replaying through my head.

_'Goodbye, my soulfinder. For now anyway.' _

Soulfinder. I relish the word. I have a soulfinder and he's perfect. I wondered if he's on the savant net. That would be proof that Gabriel's real. Not that I need convincing or anything, but it would be helpful if I could prove it to my family.

I pull out my laptop from under my bed and hack into the savant net with ease. Computers have always been my strong point. Whenever my brothers were mean to me, I would hack into their Facebook account and change their status to something embarrassing. At the age of 13 I hacked into the FBI criminal data base, causing great concern for the FBI and my family. I can easily remember the incident even without the help of my gift.

I was playing cards with Zed, Yves and Xav when my dad, Victor and one of his colleagues from the FBI walked into the kitchen.

'House meeting!' My dad yelled to my other brothers.

Everyone sat in the kitchen; my brothers and I exchanged looks of worry mixed with curiosity.

'It appears someone has hacked into the FBI's criminal files. We're still trying to work out if anything was taken or copied.' Said a powerful looking man in a sharp suit, one of Victors work colleagues.

'No offence, but what has this got to do with us?' Asked Will looking confused

'The database was designed by expert technicians, making it virtually impossible for the public to access. You could say were a little shocked when we realised someone had hacked onto it.' Replied the sharp suit guy.

'We traced back the hacker and found that the person who hacked to database was using the home computer.' Finished Victor looking grim. 'So if anyone in the family knows anything, it's vital you tell us immediately.'

'It was me.' I said in a quiet voice. All eyes turned towards me. 'Am I going to be arrested?' I ask, worriedly.

'No sweetheart.' Said my dad after he got over the surprise.

'You know this is a serious offence Rory, it can get you in a lot of trouble.' Said Victor, he softened a little bit when he found out it was me.

'I know' I say, looking down. 'But you lied to me, you told me the person who took a shot at us on holiday had been arrested, but you didn't catch them did you?' I say

Victor sighed, 'Was that the reason you hacked the files Rora? Look I'm sorry I lied to you, we just didn't want you to worry about it.'

I got given a serious talk about 'the legal issues' of hacking after that. The sharp suit guy looked at me suspiciously as though I was hiding something but Victor was gentler towards me. When we were out of ear shot, he joked about offering me a job.

I sit on my bed, scrolling though the lists of savants under the name of 'Harris' but none of the results were of my Gabriel. It didn't matter though because as long as I believed he was real, I didn't need evidence.

I could hear the cluttering of plates and the occasional 'shutup Xav' from downstairs; my family was awake. I rushed down stairs, eager to tell them about Gabriel.

'I found him! I found my soulfinder!' I announce once I reach the kitchen

'Yeah, we know sis…he's in France right?' Said Xav looking confused

'No, I mean I actually spoke to him! His names Gabriel Harris and he lives in a massive mansion in the rainy part of France…and…and his favourite food is lasagne and he told me he's going to be a chef when his older. His really great mama, he has brown hair and green eyes and he likes the lord of the rings.' I say, speaking quickly

'Wait, when did this all happen?' Asked Trace looking puzzled

'He came to me in my dream.' I say smiling.

Everyone looks at me with empathy.

'You know it was just a dream right, Rora? I mean you're soulfinder is in France somewhere but you haven't spoken to him yet.' Said Victor softly.

'No! It was real, I promise. That's his gift, you see, he can control people's dreams.'

'Look, I used to dream about finding my soulfinder all the time when I was younger Rora' said Yves placing his hand on my arm in a sympathetic gesture.

'No. It's real, he said he will come and find me in my dream tonight as well.' I say, frustrated that they didn't believe me.

'Well if he is real, and you know his name, he should be on the savant net, right?' Says my dad.

'No his not, I checked'

'wait…how did you….?' Said Trace 'Never mind…I probably don't want to know…'

'But it doesn't mean Gabriel's not real. Sky wasn't on the savant net, neither was Phee or Ebony!'

'I believe you Rory.' Said Zed

'You do?' I ask

'Sure I do, I've never seen you like this, so determined and strong-minded.' Other members of the family gave Zed a look as if to say 'don't encourage her.'

'You can draw, can't you Rora?' Said Diamond. I nodded. 'Why don't you draw us a picture of Gabriel and where he lives so we know what to look for?' She suggested.

She was treating me like a child, but I didn't care. I nodded and ran upstairs to get my sketchbook.

Drawing Gabriel was easy; I could use my gift to picture what he looked like so it was as if he was standing right in front of me. I used Google maps to print off the house Gabriel told me he lived at. His house was amazing, almost like a castle, with a large pebble drive way and a perfectly looked after front yard.

I gathered up my drawing and the pictures to take them downstairs to show my family.


	9. Chapter 9

On my way down to the kitchen, I could hear the family in the kitchen, still discussing my dream.

'She's telling the truth'

'I don't think she's lying, but I have to say, I've never heard of someone who can control dreams'

'Maybe we should just give her the benefit of the doubt'

'We shouldn't give her false hope though'

'who's to say it's false?'

'Even if her dream was real, how do we know for sure it's her soulfinder.'

'Let's just go to France and find out, we know he's there someone so we might as well try the place Rory says he lives at.'

'And, let's be honest, we could all do with a holiday.'

I enter the kitchen and show everyone the pictures.

'He seems nice' said mum

'Cor blimey! He lives in a blooming mansion' exclaimed Phee. We all laugh at her British words.

'So? Can we go and find him, dad?' I ask eagerly, giving my best puppy dog eyes.

'I guess so. We might as well go now, during the half term. I don't want you getting in any more trouble at school' my dad said, mock sternly.

'YES!' I shout, nearly knocking over Yves drink in my excitement.

Victor gets out his laptop, looking for plane tickets.

'We can get the flight Tuesday night, or there's a plane leaving tomorrow morning for £20 cheaper.' Said Vic

'tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow! Please daddy' I say fluttering my eyelashes in exaggerated fashion

Everyone laughs at my behaviour.

'well… I guess there's no harm in leaving tomorrow, as long as everyone can get packed and everything today.' Said my mum smiling

'Thankyou thankyou thankyou!' I say and run off to gather my clothes together.

Getting 17 people to pack clothes for a week was a nightmare. Zed soon discovered that he had no idea how to use an iron and had to bribe Sky to do his ironing for him; hot chocolate was Sky's kryptonite. My mum was frantically running around reminding us all to pack our toothbrushes. Once I finally finished, I decided to give Jason a ring to inform him of our plans.

'Jay?'

'Rory? Everything okay?'

'Yeah, everything's okay, more than okay actually. We're going to France'

'You lucky thing! Please just adopt me into your family?!' Said Jason

'You can take my brother Xav's place!' I say enthusiastically

'So when are you leaving?'

'Tomorrow, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing'

'Wow, your parents are so damn cool!'

'Yeah, I guess they are' I say honestly

'Are you busy? I can meet you in the park in about 10 minutes so I can say goodbye?'

'Sounds like a plan. See you soon Jayjay'

'I'm just going to the park mum! I need to say goodbye to Jason!' I yell from downstairs.

I barely wait for a reply before I get out the door. I don't know who was more excited about my holiday to France: me or Jay.

'You HAVE you go to the Eiffel tower, right to the top, and take a picture for me.' Jay informed me

'But I'm scared of heights' I object

'tough, you need to go to get the full French experience. Bring me back some croissants too. OH and frogs legs, I've always wanted to try them.'

'Eww gross!' I say 'apparently they're supposed to taste like chicken' I tell him

'Well bring me back a few and I'll tell you.' Laughed Jay

I tried desperately to fall asleep quickly at night. I even went to bed 3 hours earlier, keen to see Gabriel again, but I was just too damn excited. It took at least 4 hours of tossing and turning and counting sheep before I finally fell asleep.

_I found myself standing on a pebble beach with the roaring ocean next to me. The wind was blowing through my hair and I could taste the salt on my lips. Gabriel was standing a little further up the beach, throwing stones in the sea. As soon as he saw me he ran over to embrace me._

_'There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to fall asleep.' He told me_

_'Sorry, I was too excited.' I laughed._

_'You're here now though, and that's all that matters.' He said pushing a loose stand of my hair behind my ear._

_'And where exactly is here' I ask quizzically _

_'This is the beach near my house, not as nice as the paradise land we first met though.'_

_'No, I like this. Walks along the beach are romantic.' I said and winked at him._

_'Well, you know what they say about French, the language of love and all that.' He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I snort with laughter and the blush because snorting is not the most lady-like thing._

_Gabriel held out his hand 'Do you care to take a walk down the beach with me, Rory?' _

_I reach out and hold his hand 'why, I would love that, Gabriel.' I say, putting on a fake English accent._

_Gabriel laughed at my poor attempt. 'You can call me Gabe, you know'_

_'Okay then, Gabe' I giggle._

_I tell Gabe all about me coming to France to see him tomorrow and about Jason and I ask if frog's legs really do taste of chicken, apparently they do. I also ask him why I couldn't find him on the savant net. He said he didn't know what the savant net is so I explained it to him. Gabe thought it might be because his father wanted to keep a low profile because he can be a bit 'paranoid.'_

_After a while on the beach I noticed that Gabe kept rubbing his forehead as though he had a headache._

_'What's wrong? Do you feel sick?' I ask, concerned_

_'No, it's fine. It's because I'm using my gift for too long and its causing a strain on my brain because of the distance. It's worth it though, being with you.' Gabe said trailing a finger across my cheek bone. _

_'No it's not fine! I don't want you causing yourself harm just to see me! I'm going to see you in person soon. Please wake me up; I don't want you to get hurt.' I say_

_'Well I am going to see you soon anyway.' Said Gabe_

_I felt myself waking up; the roaring sea became a distant splash in the background. I went up on my tiptoes and kissed Gabe on the cheek._

_'Goodbye, soulfinder' I whisper in his ear._

_Gabriel's face was practically glowing and his eyes were like two sparkling emeralds, the last things I saw before I woke up._


	10. Chapter 10

After what felt like an eternity or being cramped up in a plane next to my parents, we finally arrived. I don't know what I was expecting to see when I arrived in France, I assumed that I might look a bit different but it looked pretty much the same as Wickenridge, except most the signs were in French.

'Damn, I wish I paid more attention in French class' complained Xav as he tried to work out how much it was to hire some cars

We were all knackered from the plane journey so we checked into the nearest hotel. After showering and unpacking, the tiredness took its toll and I fell asleep with ease.

In the morning, after spending ages carefully choosing my outfit with the help of Crystal, we finally decided on a cute top, shorts and patterned tights. Crystal does my hair by platting the front strands and pinning them to the side of my head to expose my face. After priming and primping, I was ready. My mum and dad insisted on coming with me to Gabe's house encase a sociopath criminal lived there. I objected and told them it would be embarrassing if I had my parents cart me around. We finally agreed that they would drive me and wait in the car until I give them a signal to tell let them know I was safe.

I walked up the driveway to Gabe's spectacular house. I was a little nervous but I didn't know why. I rung the doorbell and only seconds after, the door flew open and Gabe stood in the doorway.

'Gabe!' I say and his pulls me in for a hug

_'You can go now, no sociopaths here' _I tell my parents

'Come in; let me take your jacket.' Said Gabe, welcoming me into his home

'You have a beautiful house.' I tell him, taking in the stunning spiral staircase and chandelier.

'Thanks, it's a bit lonely though, my dad's always away on business.'

'Try living a week in my house, give it a few days and you'll be begging to be home alone.' I laugh

'You know, you are so beautiful.' He blushes. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud.'

'No, don't be sorry!' I tell him 'Anyway, you not so bad looking yourself either' I say and wink at him.

Gabriel laughs.

_Not bad looking? He was flipping gorgeous! _I thought to myself.

_'You're too kind' _now it was my turn to blush as I realised he heard my thoughts.

'Why don't I give you a tour of the house then?' Gabe askes me.

'Yeah that would be great' I say

It takes at least half an hour to do a full tour of the house, It would have probably have taken shorter but I kept getting distracted by all the cool things in his house. He had a remote which opens and closes the curtains for goodness sake!

'And this is my bedroom' Said Gabe reaching the last room on the tour.

The first thing that I noticed was that his room was tidy, like spotless! His walls were painted light blue and he had a gigantic window with a beautiful view of the seaside I visited in my dream.

'Wow… you get to wake up to this every morning!' I say looking out through his window.

'Yeah it is pretty spectacular' Said Gabe, agreeing

'Ohh, before I forget, I have something for you, Rory.' Said Gabe, handing me a small box.

'A present?' I ask delighted

'Yeah, well it's kind of like a late Valentine's Day gift.' Said Gabe looking a bit embarrassed

I open the box and it's a beautiful necklace, the pendant is a silver butterfly on a silver chain.

'I love it Gabe! It's beautiful, thanks so much! I feel bad though because I didn't get you anything.'

'Just you being here is a good enough present.'

I put my arms around his neck and bring his lips to mine. His lips are soft and gentle against mine; I run my fingers through his hair. He puts one hand on the small of my back, his warm hand against my skin, and the other cupping my neck, deepening the kiss. His tongue slides into my mouth and I gasp into his. After a while we both pull apart breathing heavily. I rest my head against his chest and he holds me tightly to his body.

'Now that was a great present' said Gabe, laughing.

After a few more kisses, Gabe turns on the Wii and challenges me to a game of Mario kart. Normally I get quite competitive from living in a house of boys but I didn't mind losing to Gabe, especially when he gives kisses like that.

'You should invite your family round for dinner, Rora. I'd love to meet them. Plus, we have plenty of food in the house.' Gabe tells me after the 4th race he beats me at.

'You don't know what you're saying, they might scare you off.' I say crossing my arms over my chest.

'Nothing could scare me off, I'm yours forever.' Says Gabe 'and anyway, they can't be that bad'

'Oh really…' I say raising my eyebrows.


	11. Chapter 11

A few hours later, there's a knock at the door. It's the family, all 16 of them.

'Hello, I'm Gabriel; it's nice to meet you.' Said Gabe

'Yeah, Rory's told us all about you.' Said Will smiling 'cool name by the way.'

'Wasn't so cool in primary school though, I got teased because it sounds girly.' Said Gabe pulling a face.

'I know exactly where you're coming from! My names Yves.' My brother said, rolling his eyes

'What are you talking about? Yves is a lovely name.' My mum complained

'Yeah, for a girl.' Says Xav. Crystal elbows Xav in the ribs.

Gabe laughs and welcomes everyone into his house. I introduce the family to a very perplexed Gabriel as he struggles to remember everyone's name.

'Well, come in everyone, there's pizza and stuff in the kitchen so just help yourselves.'

'Are you sure your parents won't mind? It's like feeding the 500 in this family.' Asked my dad.

'My dad won't mind, his never home anyway and there's plenty of food to go around.' Said Gabe

'So what does you dad do then?' My mum asked Gabe once we all sat down with our dinner.

'I'm not quite sure actually, I think his in the trading business. We don't really talk much.' Said Gabe

'Is that him in the photo?' Ask Vic, pointing to a short stumpy man with a moustache.

'Yeah, do you know him? Gabe asks

'No, he just looks a bit familiar, that's all.' Said Victor

_'Guys, I'm sensing danger. It's not a big threat but it's still there' _Said Will

I look at Gabe, wondering if he heard but he was behaving normally so I guess Will just broadcasted it to the family.

'_Everyone be careful anyway.' _My dad warns

After dinner I help Gabe put the plates away in the kitchen.

'What was that about, everyone started acting a bit weird in there?' Asked Gabe

'Will sensed danger, that's his gift. It was only a small warning though.' I explain

'That's weird, the house is pretty safe, I wonder what the danger is.' Said Gabe looking confused.

Things went back to normal after dinner. My parents asked Gabe questions about what it was like living in France and my brothers kept asking him to say things in French.

'How do you say….I'm the best looking brother in the family, in French Gabe?' Xav asked

Gabe laughed 'Je suis le plus beau frère dans la famille'

'Well that's debatable…' teased Sky

'What are you implying, Sky?' Xav said, pretending to looked heart broken.

After a couple of hours, we went back to the hotel. I was reluctant to leave Gabe on his own after the danger threat but Gabe ensured me that he was fine.

'So what do you think of him?' I ask my parents, Zed and Sky on the car journey home

'He seems like a lovely boy, so kind and friendly' says my mum smiling through the rear-view mirror

'You do think he'll be alright there alone, right?' I ask

'Honey, I'm sure he'll be fine, It was only a small warning and I'm sure he'll ring if anything's wrong.'

I nod, making a mental note to ring Gabriel as soon as I get back to the hotel.

'Hi Gabe, are you okay?'

'Sure, belle, I only saw you about 10 minutes ago.' Replied Gabe laughing

'Belle?'

'It's French for beautiful.'

I blush, grateful that he can't see me face

'I'm just concerned about you.'

'Honestly, I'm fine. I tell you what, come round tomorrow morning, my dad just phoned and his coming home tonight. I'm sure he'd love to meet you.' Said Gabe

'It would be a pleasure' I say relaxing slightly.

I woke up in the morning and wondered why Gabe didn't visit me in my dream. Then I remembered that his dad was home and probably shielding Gabe's gift from reaching me. I felt really nervous about meeting his dad. I wanted so badly to make a good impression because I wanted him to view me as part of his family, like how my family see Gabe. I hold my breath and knock on Gabe's front door.


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope everyone had a nice weekend :) here's the next chapter, please review :D**

* * *

'Morning, belle' Said Gabe as he opened the door.

'and a very good morning to you, handsome.' I say wrapping my arms round his neck to give him a kiss.'

'My father's in the living room if you wanted to meet him, I'll take you the beach after though.' Gabe tells me

'I'd love that' I say and kiss him one more time before Gabe leads me into the living room.

Gabriel's dad looked practically the opposite of Gabe. He was short and round with dark hair and a moustache. He wore a suit and tie and looked very official.

'So this is your new girlfriend, Gabriel?' He asks, his eyes scrutinising me.

'It's lovely to meet you, Mr Harris.' I ask holding out my hand. He shook it reluctantly.

'She's my soulfinder, father.' Gabe says

'So you've told me.' Said Mr Harris 'What did you say your name was, girl?'

'Aurora Benedict, sir' I say, feeling awfully formal

'Benedict, aye?' Said Mr Harris smiling but it wasn't a welcoming smile, it was almost…creepy?

'Yes, sir. My family run the savant net.' I tell him

'very…interesting. I've heard a great deal about you.' Said Mr Harris, stroking his chin

'We should be getting off, father. I'm taking Rory to the beach.' Gabe interjected

'Very well. It was a pleasure meeting you Aurora Benedict. I'm sure we'll see each other very soon.' He said giving me the same, slightly off smile. Perhaps it was my imagination…

Gabe and I sit on a wall by the sea front, fish and chips in our lap and the wind blowing in our hair.

'I'm really sorry about the way my dad treated you. He can get like that sometimes.' Gabe said

'Does he not like me?' I ask, hurt

'Who could not like you? I think it's the whole soulfinder thing that he didn't like.'

'But what's not to like? Shouldn't he be happy for you?'

'My mum and dad were crazily in love with each other; they thought they were soulfinders because both of them felt something special in the relationship.' Gabe explained. 'But one day, when I was 7, my mum claimed she had met her real soulfinder and ran away to live with him.' Gabe said looking down.

'That's awful!' I say, taking his hand in mine

'To this day my dad still thinks my mum is his soulfinder, that's why he's probably a little touchy on the subject.'

'I'm really sorry, Gabe' I say, my eyes full of empathy

'Don't be, it's not your fault.'

'I love you.' I blurt out, 'sorry, I didn't mean…look you don't have to say it back or anything…' I blush

Gabe brings his lips down on mine 'I love you too, more than anything.'

It's this moment when I realise what it means to have a soulfinder, part of your soul in another body; how much it would hurt being without them. Being without Gabe would be like a fish trying to live on land. I need him.

'Rory, I've been thinking' Gabe says. My head rests on his shoulder 'When you go back to Wickenridge, I want to come with you. I don't think I can live without you being with me.'

'I can't live without you either, hell, if you can't move to Wickenridge, I will move to France to be with you.' I tell him, meaning every word

'I love you, belle' He whispers in my ear. We sit like that for a while; my head on his shoulder, watching the ocean waves tumble into shore.

We back our way back to Gabe's house, walking hand in hand from the beach. Once we arrive, it shocks me to see that Mr Harris has had some sort of personality transplant.

'Did you have a nice time at the beach?' He asks, looking generally interested.

'Yes, it was wonderful thank you' I say

'Maybe you should come round for dinner tomorrow night Aurora, I'm sure Gabriel will be more than happy to cook for us.'

'Yeah that's a great idea.' Said Gabe, smiling gratefully at his dad

'Good. I'll come and pick you up myself Aurora. Will you meet me outside your hotel at say…5 o'clock?'

'Yes, I'll be ready, thanks. We're staying at l'hôtel balnéair' I tell him, trying my best to pronounce the name right.

'Okay, I will see you tomorrow then, Aurora Benedict' He said smiling.

My parents come and pick me up a while later, as soon as I get in the car, I tell them about Gabe wanting to come and live in Wickenridge.

'That's great honey, does his dad know about this yet?' My mum says

'I'm not sure' I say, distracted. I'm too busy imagining my life in Wickenridge with Gabe. It will be perfect; I can introduce him to Jason and he can join my school and we can have a life together.

'Are you sure you're okay sweetheart? I sensed a mild threat by Gabe's house again. I think maybe we should look into it a bit further.' My dad says concerned

'I'm fine daddy, and Gabe's fathers home now so he will be fine too.' I say, distracted by my fantasy life with Gabe.

'Okay, sweetie.' My dad replies, worry lines appear on his forehead but he doesn't say why.


	13. Chapter 13

It's ten to six and I'm waiting outside our Hotel for Gabe's dad to pick me up. The family and I went to the fairground by the beach today, well Vic and Hannah didn't come because they went to meet up with the DST, the French equivalent to the FBI, for business or something boring like that.

Mr Harris's car pulls up at 6 on the dot. He has a classy black car with blacked-out windows.

'It's good to see you on time, Aurora.' Said Mr Harris

I laugh nervously and climb into the front seat. Conversation doesn't flow well during the car journey, in fact, it's non-existent. We drive down a narrow road in the countryside which I don't remember going when my dad drives me_._ The scenery is beautiful here.

Suddenly the engine cuts out. Mr Harris sighs and mutters something in French, probably a swear word. He gets out the car and lifts up the front bonnet. I look out the car window; the country side is pretty, much nicer and greener than where we live.

'Aurora, do you mind getting out the car a moment' calls Mr Harris from outside

'Sure' I say stepping out.

'Take a look at this; I think there's something wrong with the engine.' He says, gesturing to the car.

I don't know much about cars but Xav and Victor are proper car nerds, so I guess my knowledge is a little greater than most.

'There doesn't seem to be anything…' I start to say

Something hits me on the side of my head, hard. Then everything turns into blackness.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, I wanted to leave it on a cliff-hanger so I'll try and update as soon as possible! Please Review xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gabe's POV**

I don't know why but I find it really relaxing when I'm cooking. I love the way you can mix certain ingredients together to make something wonderful. I'm cooking lasagne, my favourite. I can't wait to see Rory tonight; it felt weird not seeing her all day. My dad's just gone to pick her up now so I hope he's being friendly. I was horrified by the aloof way he treated her yesterday. In fact, I should probably ring to see where they are. They shouldn't be this late.

'Dad, how long are you going to be? The dinner's almost ready.'

'I'm not coming home tonight Gabriel, I'm on my way to Paris.' He said

'What?! Why didn't you tell me? You're supposed to be picking Rory up!'

'Rory's in the car with me. She's a Benedict son, this is our chance! We can finally take down the Benedicts!'

'What are you talking about father? Let me speak to Rory.'

'She's not able to come to the phone at this moment. Gabe, listen to me. I need you to go to the Benedict's and tell them that they need to bring the filed documents of every savant on the savant net in return for Aurora's safety.'

'Dad, why are you doing this? She's my soulfinder.' I say, my voice breaking slightly as I hold back the tears.

'Soulfinder's screw you up anyway, son. But imagine how powerful we'll be with knowledge on every savant power in the world which we can use at our will.'

'I swear to God if you hurt her…'

'She's safe Gabriel. We just need to use her as leverage over the Benedict's. Go to them now and tell them.'

I hang up the phone, not able to listen to any more. My hands are shaking. This is my fault; I did this to my soulfinder. I can't hold back the tears any longer. I don't remember the last time I've cried like this before.

_Pull yourself together, Gabe. Rory needs you. _ I tell myself

With quivering hands I pick up the phone and call for a taxi to take me to Rory's hotel. The taxi driver gives me a weird a look and asks if I'm okay but he still drives me there. I don't even wait for him to give me my change, I just run up to Rory's parents hotel room.

'Hello Gabe, your dad came to pick up Rory a while ago' said Saul. It looked as though most of the family were crowded into the one hotel room playing monopoly.

Sky must have read my emotions because she said 'Gabe, what's the matter?'

I blink back the tears.

'My dad…he's taken Rory to Paris. He said something about using her as leverage... He…he said he wants the records from the savant net in exchange for her safety.' I say. My breathing pattern is in a mess from crying.

'What?!' Says Victor. He grabs me by the front of my shirt and pushes me against the door but I don't care. I don't fight back because I know this is all my fault.

'Did you know about this?!' he barks

'You think I planned for my soulfinder to get kidnapped?!'

'Let's all calm down and talk through this.' Says Victor's soulfinder, Hannah I think her name is. She puts her hand on Victors shoulder and he instantly calms at her touch.

'I'll get the others from their rooms' says Will

Everyone squeezes into the small hotel room, all of them looking warily at me as though I knew all about my dad's plan. I sit on my hands to stop them from trembling but I can't help thinking about Rory: is she hurt? Is she scared? Is she thinking of me? Does she blame me?

'Okay, start from the beginning, son. Tell us everything you know' said Saul. I winced when he called me 'son.' How can he still be so caring after what my father's done to his daughter?

I tell them everything, not leaving out a single detail. I stare at my feet, unwilling to look them in the eye.

'We'll get her back Gabe.' Says Will reassuringly

'Yeah, it's not your fault you fathers a phsyco' Added Xav

'Xav!' Cystal said, smacking him on the arm

'No, he is a physyco' I said, forcing a half smile.

'What do we do dad?' Zed asks

'We do what he says. We'll travell to Paris tonight and hand over the documents.'

'There must be another way, I could call in the FBI?' Victor said

'I don't want to risk Rory's safety. Yves, could you sort out the savant documents.'

'I have an idea' Said Victor, everyone looks at him hopefully. 'Gabe, you need to go to your father and convince him you're on his side.'

'He wont believe me, he knows I'm completely in love with her.' A few people raise their eyebrows when I mention the 'love' part.

'Well, you need to lie to him. You need to make him trust you so that when we exchange the savant files for Rory, you can steal them back.'

'Okay. I'll try my best.' I say breathing heavily

'I'm sorry you have to lie to you father.' Said Vic feeling sympathetic

'He's a sad excuse for a father anyway. I just want Rory back.' I tell him honestly.

'Everyone get packed up. Were leaving for paris in 20 mins.'Karla announced. She looked pale and tired since the news of her daughter's kidnapping and despite everyone telling me it's not my fault, I can't bring myself to believe them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rory's POV**

I woke up in the pitch-black dark, but I remember it being light outside…have I gone blind? My head was throbbing; I tried to touch my head to check for injuries but I couldn't move. I tried calling for help but no words escaped my lips. Panic rises in my throat. I don't understand…don't remember. Then it all came flooding back; Gabe's dad…the car…the pain on the side of my head. My hair felt damp, probably soaked with blood. Terror takes over me completely, silent tears escape my eyes and I quake with fear.

_Calm down Rory. Think. What would my brothers tell me to do? _I tell myself

I steady my breathing. My tears are dampening something…a blindfold? Yes, that would explain the darkness. My mouth…gaged presumably, stopping me from screaming. Rope burns my wrists and ankles as I try to move. They were tied together, restricting my movements. Where was I? I listen out for any clues; the sounds of engines and the occasionally a horn. I was near a road. I try and calm my trembling. I feel an engine or something vibrate beneath me. I'm in a car. The boot of the car apparently, I can feel walls either side of me.

_Thank-goodness I'm not claustrophobic _I think to myself. Jason would be freaking out if he was in my situation. Jason…what I would do just to hear his voice, telling me that it was going to be okay. My tears are being soaked up by the blind fold.

Gabe would have realised something's wrong by now. He would have gone to my family and told them. They would be so worried about me, my mum especially. Gabe must be feeling as broken as I feel, being away from me. He would be feeling betrayed by his father too. Unless….No. I clear that thought out my head. Gabe didn't know anything about this. We're soulfinders and he loves me and honestly, that fact is the only thing holding me together right now.

I must have stayed like that in the boot of the car for at least 3 hours. Finally, the engine dies and I hear the car door open. Strong muscular arms grab me and lift me out the boot. I don't fight back, that would just anger them, besides, it's not like I can run anywhere. I get carried somewhere, I try and keep track of the directions but there's so many lefts and rights I give up.

I hear a door unlock and we go inside. I'm put on a chair and the blindfold is ripped off me. I can't see anything for a moment so I wait for my eyes to adjust to this new light. When they do, I wish they'd just kept the blind fold on. Mr Harris is standing there with two other men in suits and two muscular men who I can only assume are body guards. The men in suits looked like shady characters. One had a constant sneer and the other man had a gold tooth.

'Aurora, nice to see you looking well' said Mr Harris, smirking.

'Gabe will never forgive you for this.' I say after a bodyguard unties the gag from around my mouth.

'What your family will give me in exchange for your well-being is much more of my interest. So tell me, Benedict, what do you know of the savant net?' Said Mr Harris

I spit at the ground by his feet. In return he hits me round the face. Hard.

The man with the gold tooth pulls a gun from his jacket pocket and pushes the tip against my forehead.

'I suggest you start talking, Miss Benedict.' He says with a cockney English accent.

I know they're not going to shot me because it will ruin the bargain deal they made. However, I still falter.

'I don't know anything about the savant net, apart from the fact that it holds records of nearly every savant' I say. I try and sound strong but my voice wavers.

'She's telling the truth, Jones.' The sneering man said. Reading lies were probably his gift.

'Useless.' The man, Jones, sighed and took his gun off my forehead.

'What do we do now boss?' Asked one of the body guards.

'We leave her until the Benedict's come with the documents.' Replied Mr Harris

'No, don't leave me here!' I protest

'Goodnight, Aurora Benedict.' Mr Harris smiled smugly before turning the lights off and locking the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gabe's POV**

He has taken her, taken my soulfinder. I'm sitting in the back of the car with Rory's parents, Zed and Sky. No one is speaking. Everyone is sick with worry. I need her here and I need her safe. We arrive in Paris 3 hours later; surprisingly the traffic was good, we got to Paris without any trouble. Rory's family check into a hotel near the center of Paris. It must have cost a fortune.

I ring my dad as soon as we arrive, determined to carry out Victors plan; I can't afford to let them down again.

'Son, I wasn't expecting to hear from you.' My dad said as he answered the phone

'Dad, the Benedict's are in Paris. They're willing to make the trade for Rory tomorrow.'

'Good. Tell them to bring the documents under the Eiffel tower at 1:00 tomorrow morning. Rory will be there.'

'Sure, what hotel are you staying at, we need to talk.' I tell him

'You must be stupid if you think I'll tell you that. And don't even think about tracing this call. I only have to give the signal and Rory will die.' He said laughing

My stomach ties itself in knots and I feel queasy.

'No dad, I won't do that. I don't have anywhere to stay. I'm not really that welcome here.' I lie, knowing that Rory's family is more welcoming than my own.

'And you want to stay with me.'

'You're family, father.'

'I'm at the Shangri-la Hotel on Avenue d'Iéna. Come alone or I'll give the signal to kill her.'

'I'll see you soon.' I say and hang up.

Victor looks at me eagerly for information.

'We need to bring the documents under the Eiffel tower at 1:00 tomorrow morning.'

'The Eiffel tower?! Is he crazy?! We need to keep the public out of this.' Vic exclaimed

'I'll contact the DST and FBI to see if they can block off the area for tomorrow.' said Hannah, getting out her phone.

'I'm going to meet my father at the Shangri-la Hotel. He says I have to come alone or he'll kill Rory.' I say biting my lip. Karla gasps and holds onto Saul for support.

'Will you be okay with him on your own?' ask Saul.

'yeah, I'll be fine' I reply

'Just give us a call if you need help. You're family now Gabe' Saul said, others around him nodded in agreement.

'You just need to do and say anything to make him believe you. Lie through your teeth if you have to. We need him to trust you if this plan is going to work.' Victor tells me

I nod 'I'm so sorry he did this'

'Not as sorry as he will be.' Said Zed looking angry

I say my goodbyes and head to my father's hotel. It's not far away, about a 2 minute walk. It's real posh too; Everything looks so polished and perfect. The receptionist gives me a disapproving look before directing my up to the room my father is staying in.

'Gabriel, this is a nice surprise.' My father said smiling suspiciously. 'I take it you're alone. You wouldn't want to risk your precious soulfinder with a bullet in her head now would you.'

I try and hide my shudder as I discard the horrid image from my mind.

'Precious...' I scoff, needing to gain my father's trust.

'Don't pretend with me Gabriel. I know you're completely devoted to her.'

I decided to lie 'Her family hate me.'

'Well they'll have their daughter back tomorrow as long as they don't mess this up.'

'Her family are taking Rory back to America. Back to her fiancé.' I say, pretending to look repulsed.

My father raises his eyebrows at this. 'fiancé?' He asks, amused.

'She has a boyfriend back in America. His names Jason and they're getting married as soon as Rory turns 16. I don't want to ruin her happy relationship.' I spite through my teeth. I have to say, I'm putting on a pretty good performance; my drama teacher would be proud. I hoped he might fall for the lie seeing as my mum left him for her soulfinder.

'What did I tell you son, soulfinders screw you up.'

'I know.' I say, sighing.

'Come. Let me take you to see your dear soulfinder.'

He was testing me, seeing how I'm going to react to seeing my soulfinder. I'd have to play it careful from here encase I blow my cover.

We pulled up at a dirty warehouse a while later. The windows were either boarded up or smashed in. The building was dark and looked unstable. My father took me down some corridors until we reached the bottom floor. Two men in suits were sitting at table playing cards. I recognised one of the vaguely from my fathers 'work.'

'What's he doing here? It ain't bring-your-kid-to-work day is it?' He said with a cockney accent. The other man laughed and my dad glared.

'No. Gabriel is here to see his soulfinder.'

The English man whistled 'Soulfinder aye? Perhaps there is such a thing as fate.'


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry i took ages to upload! The teachers are dishing out homework like you wouldn't believe! Sorry for the wait :/ Enjoy and Review :)**

* * *

**Rory's POV**

It's been hours since Mr Harris locked me in here. At first I screamed and yelled and hurled every insult I could conjure up but after half an hour of shouting my throat felt like sandpaper.

_It's okay though, Gabe will save me _I tell myself; I've been telling myself that for the past 3 hours.

Initially I struggled, wiggling my hands to try and escape the rope but it was so painful; my wrists are red raw and feel as though they're on fire. My back aches from sitting on the chair for too long but there's not much I can do about that without falling flat on my face. Damn.

It is pitch black in my little cell. I think it's worse when you don't know what else is in here with you as your imagination plays up. I remember all the times when I've stayed up and watched scary movies with my brothers. Zed always teased me for being a baby so to prove him wrong I convinced my brothers to let me watch horror movies with them when my parents went out for the evening. I pretended that I wasn't scared but I had nightmares nearly every day for the next month. Now, I wish I never saw them as I keep imaging scary things inside the cell with me, like the exorcist and ghosts and stuff.

'Aurora.' Mr Harris called from behind the locked door. I chose to ignore it, not wanting to hear his gloat.

'I know you can hear me Aurora. Gabe is here to rescue you.'

'Gabe?' I call out, wondering if this is a trick

'Yeah I'm here' Gabe replied but he seemed… hesitant, as though he didn't want to talk to me.

'Aurora, I'm going to catch up with some colleagues. I'm going to leave Gabe with the key to the door. Who knows, perhaps he might come and save you' said Mr Harris laughing.

I didn't understand. Why was he leaving Gabe with the keys? Was he really that stupid? But then again, I doubt Mr Harris would leave us completely alone. He would undoubtedly be listening in ear shot somewhere.

'Rory, when were you going to tell me you're engaged?' Said Gabriel after a few moments of silence

'What?!' I Reply. What was he talking about? I'm only 15 for goodness sake.

'There's no point in denying it Rory. I spoke to your family. They told me you're getting married to Jason as soon as you turn 16.' Gabe said in disgust.

I feel a strange urge to laugh, I mean Jason?! What was he talking about, unless this was part of some elaborate plan? I trust Gabriel with my life and I've told him about Jason so he must know Jason's not my fiancé. But then again, if I go along with the supposed plan and Gabriel's being serious, I might lose him forever. My heart told me to trust that this was some kind plan and to have faith in Gabe. My head told me not to lie. Ow, my head hurt from all the thinking

'Gabe, just let me out please! I'm your soulfinder.' I cry, confused

'What? So you can go back to America and marry Jason?' He retorted

'No! You're my soulfinder Gabe! Jason doesn't matter!' I reply, deciding to go along with it.

'Well, try telling Jason that! I can't hurt any more people. Either you dump Jason or I..I..don't think I want to be your soulfinder.'

'I can't hurt Jason like that.' I reply, not quite sure what I should be saying

'Leave her Gabriel, she's not worth it.' Said Mr Harris. God that man was like a bad lingering smell.

'I still love you Gabe.' I say, tears sliding down my face.

I faintly heard Mr Harris say 'welcome to the business son' as they walked away.

I squirmed and writhed, urgently trying to break free of the ropes but they were tied so damn tightly; practically cutting the blood circulation off. The struggling didn't get me where apart from more chapped wrists, one of my wrists was throbbing and it felt as though I had sprained it but it didn't hurt more than the pain in my heart when Gabe left. I try and reach Gabe telepathically but his father was blocking me from doing so.

'Please don't leave me' I whispered to no one.


	18. Chapter 18

**Again, I'm really sorry for taking ages to upload :/ i hope you like the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Gabe's POV**

I had only a few hours' sleep last night despite the fact I woke up in a plush and comfy bed at the Shangri-La hotel. I can't believe I lied to Rory and then left her. It hurt so much to be so near her but not being able to reach her. I wanted to unlock the door and just kiss her better but I knew that would completely blow my cover and the Benedict's would never get the files back. I was so relieved when Rory went along with the 'fiancé' story; she's clever, my soulfinder. I just need to hold it together for one more day and then I can have her back in my arms.

I stretch and climb out of bed, pulling on a top – the same top I wore on the journey to Paris seeing as I didn't exactly have time to pack. There's a piece of paper at the end of the bed written in my dad's handwriting.

**Gone to breakfast, be back soon.**

I sigh and ignore the emptiness in my stomach; I would take hunger any day over being with my father after what he did. Then it hit me. My dad was out and I was all alone with his stuff. I hurriedly got out of bed, tripping slightly as I'm still dazed from sleep. I pull out my father's laptop from his suitcase. His password was easy another 'Maria1982.' That was the password he uses for everything, Maria was my mother's name and 1982 was the year they met but I am the only other person who knows this other than my mother and father.

I log on to his emails and start going through them, careful not to open any unread ones. I had a sudden thought about what if he walks in right now so I opened Facebook in a separate tab as a cover. Then I came across a rather strange email; I think he has booked a helicopter? I look at the details and realised it's probably an 'escape' helicopter as it's due to arrive at the Eiffel tower at 1:05am tomorrow. A brilliant idea suddenly occurs to me and I quickly write down the details of the email on a piece of scape paper.

I hear a key being pushed into the door. I rapidly close my father's emails, delete my browsing history, stuff the helicopter details in my pocket and pretend to be scrolling though Facebook.

'I did not give you permission to use my laptop, Gabriel.' I cold voice said from behind me

I turn around pretending to be startled. My father's companions were with him as well: Jones and Mason. I vaguely remembered from meeting them when I was younger that one of them could read lies. I would have to be careful. Who knew what the other man's gift was. I sure hope it's not mind reading.

'What were you doing on my laptop, Gabriel' my father asked suspiciously.

'Just checking through some emails and stuff. My friends are wondering where I have been all half term' I say, not lying, just avoiding the truth

My father looked to Mason 'His telling the truth' the man said, sneering

My father sighed, relived 'very well. Next time I must insist on permission first, Gabriel.'

I nodded 'Umm…also, do you mind if I borrow some money to go into town this morning, I didn't bring any spare clothes with me.' I say, gesturing to my crumpled outfit

'Of course, son. We need to sort out some…business, anyway my father said handing me 100 euros.

'cheers, dad' I say. My dad grabs his car keys and walks back out the door again. I breathe a sigh of relief.

The town was busy today with tourists taking pictures of every damn thing they could find. It was horrible seeing happy couples walking hand in hand, knowing that I couldn't do that with my Rory.

I walk into the nearest clothes shop and pick up some average looking outfit from the clothing rails, not really caring what I look like. I go to the changing rooms to try on the clothes and also to just be away from people. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder encase I'm being followed, seeing if my father's trying to catch me out or something. There's a small waiting room in the changing room with a few bored looking men, waiting for their other halves to finish shopping. They just don't know how lucky they are. I ask one of the men if I can use their phone seeing as there's a chance my father could be monitoring my mobile calls if he's suspicious of me.

The man was French so he probably wouldn't understand me when I speak in English to Victor. That was lucky, I guess, because I doubt I would make a lot of sense to a partial onlooker.

'Victor?'

'Gabe? Is that you? What happened to your phone?'

'I'm borrowing some guy's phone. My dad might trace my phone.'

'Good idea. Are you okay?'

'Yes I'm fine. I think Rory's okay too. I spoke to her but I couldn't see her.'

'It will be okay Gabe. We're getting her back tonight. We've sorted out the files and stuff.'

'I have an idea.'

'Well, I'm all ears.'

'I was looking through my father's emails and he has booked a helicopter to pick him up by the Eiffel tower at 5 past 1 tonight.' I explain, the man I borrowed the phone from was getting a bit annoyed but it couldn't be helped.

'Okay…' Said Victor patiently

'Well I thought maybe if you cancel my father's helicopter without him knowing and replace it with another helicopter with the police or something inside, you can catch him and the documents.' I try and describe it despite never being very good at explaining things.

'That is… a brilliant idea.'

'Just make sure my dad doesn't know about the helicopter change.'

'I can sort that out. Your dad will be none the wiser. Thanks so much for doing this for us Gabe.'

'I just need her back.' I say

'We'll get her soon Gabe. I swear it.'

'Umm..I should go now; I am borrowing this phone after all.'

'See you soon.'

I hang up, glad that Victor thought my plan was good.

'Merci' I say, handing back the phone to the scowling man. I felt bad so I give him 10 euros as well; I mean it wasn't like I had no money to spare. I felt slightly happier now that my dad was going to be locked up. He was never a proper dad anyway, always leaving me at home for his work. Not once did he tell me he loved me or he was proud of me. I barely knew Rory for a week and I know she loves me and I know that she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.


	19. Chapter 19

**Rory's POV**

I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Not a damn wink. Maybe it's something to do with my wrist being torn to pieces from being tied to a frickin' chair! All the fear I had initially has been replaced with anger as I'm not a great morning person at the best of times. At some point during the day one of the body guards took me out of my cell to use the bathroom and stuff.

_I even got some food and something to drink which was sure nice of them_ I think, mentally rolling my eyes with sarcasm.

At least they took the ropes off for me to eat. There was barely any skin left on my wrists but that stopped being my main problem at around 6 in the morning when I realised how hungry and thirsty I was. The meal wasn't much. I was sitting in my cell with a slice of bread and an apple on my lap. I had a small glass of water too but it wasn't enough to quench my thirst completely. The guard was watching me with bored looking eyes; I guess he probably had better things to do then babysit a teenage girl.

'What's your name?' I ask, surprising myself, but I haven't spoken to anyone since Gabe and I just want some company.

'None of your business.' He replied

'Can I call you 'none' for short?' I ask, trying for a joke. Xav would be proud.

He huffed and went back to staring at nothing but I think I may have seen a small smile. But then again, I have been awake for way too long so maybe I was starting to go a little bit mad.

The guard left after a while and I was left alone again. I wish Mr Harris wasn't so nearby so I could use my gift. Whenever I'm bored at home I would just use my gift to go back at re-watch all my good memories. After what felt like an eternity, I heard the door unlock and Mr Harris was standing there with his evil henchmen.

'Nice to see you Aurora. Did you have a nice stay?' Mr Harris asked in his sly voice

'The accommodation sucked but then again, I didn't expect anything else coming from you' I say, not wanting to play his games.

'I wouldn't let her get away with talking to you like that if I were you.' Said the English man

'Maybe you should teach her a lesson then, Jones.' Mr Harris said to the English man

'My pleasure' said Jones smirking. My arm bent backwards in an un-natural way, causing me to scream out in pain.

'How?' I whimper, trying to hold back tears

'Jones has the gift to control one's body movements.' Explained Mr Harris 'Which will be very useful for tonight.'

'Why? What's happening tonight?' I ask as one of the body guards picks me up from the chair

'We're going sight-seeing.' Replied Mr Harris.

**Gabe's POV**

It is now half 12; just 30 more minutes until I can hold her back in my arms. My father rang Victor earlier to tell him that only two Benedicts are allowed to meet us under the Eiffel tower and that they have to come alone, without any FBI, or else the deals off and Rory gets hurt. I really hope Xav goes just in case Rory is hurt. I stared out the window for a bit, not quite sure what to do with myself. It wasn't long before my father spoke.

'I hope you're ready Gabe, It's time to leave.' That's the first time he has ever called me Gabe. I wondered why he just started now.

We arrived at the Eiffel Tower and I noticed how empty it is, deserted even. It was almost creepy. The roads have been shut off around the tower, allowing no tourists to come through. The DST probably passed it off as health and safety or something. There was a car already parked under the Eiffel tower with Victor and Xav leaning against the car door.

'Ahh, the famous Benedicts. So good to finally meet you.' My Father said once we got out the car. Mason had his gun ready but Jones is already here somewhere with Rory. I wasn't too keen on this idea because, to put it frankly, Jones is an unpredictable psychopath, but I couldn't object because it would blow my cover.

'Cut the Crap Mr Harris. Where is Rory?' Replied Victor bluntly

'Give us the savant documents.' Said my father.

Vic nodded and Xav pulled out a pile of papers from the car. My father pushed me forward and I took the files from Xav and handed them back to my dad. All of a sudden the sound of blades slicing the air came from above us. A helicopter was coming down to landing. Mason nodded to my father before getting back in the car and driving off.

'TELL US WHERE RORY IS' Victor shouted over the noisy helicopter.

'Eiffel tower. Better find her fast though' my father replied and gave a sadistic smile before pulling me into the helicopter with him.

'Take us to the airport.' My dad directed the pilot.

The pilot turned around and pointed a gun at my father. The gun didn't look like the kind my dad carries so I guessed it probably was a tranquilizer gun.

'The hell?!' My dad exclaimed, shocked

'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you.' Said the pilot, still pointing the gun.

'Give up dad.' I say stopping my father from trying to escape

'You bastard! You're dead to me!' My father yelled at me but trailed off mid rant as the effect of the tranquilizer dart took hold.

I took one look and my pitiful father and handed the documents to the pilot, thanking him before jumping out the helicopter and running towards the Eiffel tower. The sound of the helicopter taking flight filled the silent night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Rory's POV**

I was standing on the bottom floor of the Eiffel tower with a gun in my hand. Jones had given it to me once we arrived. He didn't say why I would need it but I had no choice but to take it because he could control the movements of my body. I don't know where he is now; probably lurking in the shadows somewhere, waiting for some kind of signal Mr Harris mentioned before he left. I was freezing seeing as it was the middle of the night and I only had a thin t-shirt on. There was a clock on the wall and it said its one o'clock in the morning. That means I haven't slept in 41 hours and I think it's killing me. Jones is still in control of my body so I can't sit down either. I want to cry but I don't think there are any tears left inside of me.

Suddenly I feel my feet walking towards the stairs. I try everything possible to resist the movements but Jones's power is too strong.

'Stop! Please!' I call out to wherever Jones is hiding

'Sorry sweetheart but Mr Harris gave the signal.' Jones laughed, clearly not sorry

My limbs were shaking with the lack of sleep and food but I still climbed up the Eiffel tower stairs against my own will. I seemed to have been walking for ages now; I was getting near the top. I risked a look over the edge despite the nausea in my stomach. I could see Vic and Xav run into the Eiffel tower and Gabe…Gabe was getting in the helicopter with his evil father. I didn't understand but I really care because at least I know Gabe is okay and that's the only thing that matters.

A horrible thought dawned on. What if Jones makes me throw myself off the top off the tower? I feel sick to the bone. I guess the gun must be a backup plan if there's a fence blocking me from jumping. My legs almost buckled under my weight but I steadied myself on the railing.

_I hope I collapse before I reach the top _I think to myself.

'RORY!' I know that voice, it's Xav

'Xav? Help! I can't take this any longer.'

Xav and Vic were pegging it up to the stairs. When they reached me, they both pulled me into a big hug.

'Are you okay? Are you hurt?' Xav asks me

I push away from them, unable to fight against Jones power, and continue climbing the stairs.

'Rora, what are you doing? You don't need to run, it's all over.' Says Victor concerned

'No. I can't stop myself.' I say in a panic

'What do you mean? Just stop Rora.' Says Victor and tries to block me from walking any further

My right hand rises, despite trying to resist Jones's power, bringing the gun I was holding to my temple. I close my eyes, trembling. Xav and Vic step back a little, wide eyed and scared.

'Rory sweetheart, you don't wanna do this. Just give me the gun and we can go home.' Says Xav, speaking slowly and carefully as if he was talking to a child

'No you don't understand.' I say crying 'I'm not controlling myself. There's a savant on the bottom floor whose gift is controlling people. Please, you have to stop him. I can't take it much longer.' I plead.

'Lying son of a bitch.' Vic says angrily, glaring at the helicopter outside. 'Xav you stay here with Rory, keep her safe. I'll go and stop the savant.'

'Be careful, Vic' I whisper before Vic takes off down the stairs.

'_Rory? Rory baby? Are you okay? Where are you?' _Gabe calls out

'_GABE! I'm somewhere between the second and third floor. Take the lift.' _

I'm not sure why I can hear Gabe telepathically but I hope it's because his father is far, far away.

It wasn't long before Gabe caught up with me and Xav. It felt so good seeing him again. I wasn't scared any more, not by the gun, the height or the potential death threat. They only thing I was scared of was losing him.

'Rory!' Gabe calls, a massive grin spreads over his face. He tries to hug me but Xav stops him.

'You can't Gabe, Rory's being controlled, she could be in danger if we interfere.' Xav says

'Who's controlling you Rory?' Gabe asks worriedly

'Jones, but it's okay, Vic's gonna stop him. How am I doing Xav?' I reply

'You need rest. You're health levels are dangerously low. I don't know how much more of this your body can take.' Says Xav

'Well I hope I don't reach the top. Did I ever tell you I have a phobia of heights Gabe?' I laugh

'No you didn't' Replied Gabe, he tried smiling but I think he was too anxious

'Well at least I can cross this of my bucket list.' I smile, trying to calm Gabe down by lightening the situation. My legs buckle under my weight again but Gabe catches me and puts a steady arm around my waist.

'_Vic, you need to hurry'. _Says Xav

'_Found the bastard.'_ Replied Vic brusquely

After a few moments I felt this huge power lift off me. I can only assume Vic found Jones. My weakness and tiredness caught up with me all of a sudden and I collapse in Gabe's arms. I felt my feet lift off the ground as Gabe cradled me in his arms.

'Sleep now, belle.' Murmured Gabe in my ear

'Love you Gabe.' I breathed

'Love you too.' Gabe replied, and those were the last words I heard before I drifted into a long and peaceful sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! so they got Rory back! yay :D Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please review and i hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Rory's POV**

_Where am I? _I wonder to myself as I look around the room. It's dark, but there is some light coming in through the curtains. I can hear someone snoring softly beside me on the bed; I can't really make out who it is because of the dark but I think it might be Gabe.

'Gabe?' I call softly, and nuzzle against his neck

'Belle? You're awake?' He asked, his voice husky from sleep and kind of sexy

'Yeah, where am I? I ask

'My house, well my bedroom actually.'

Gabe turned a bedside lamp on so I can see his handsome face more clearly… and boy was he handsome!

_You're too kind _Gabe said telepathically. I blush, realising he had heard that, and Gabe laughs

I notice that I'm wearing my Pj's which is weird because I don't remember getting changed.

'Did you…..' I ask, gesturing to my pj's

Now it was Gabe's turn to blush. 'No, your mum got you dressed, not me.'

'My mum? Where is she? Can I see her?' I ask eagerly

'Of course, I'll go get them now. Heck, might as well get the whole family in, they're all dying to see you.'

'How long have I been asleep for?' I ask, bewildered

'A good 28 hours or so, It's 6 o'clock now!' Gabe laughed 'You deserved the sleep though, you needed a rest.'

'How are you? Did you dad hurt you?' I ask staring intently into his sparkling green eyes.

'No, I'm perfectly fine belle. My dad, Jones and Mason have been arrested though.' Gabe grinned

I try to reach up and kiss him but my arm hurts.

'Be careful, you've badly sprained your arm. Xav's working on it though.' Gabe says in kisses me briefly on my nose.

'You wait here; I'll get the family up.' Said Gabe before climbing out of bed. I noticed he called them 'the family' rather than 'your family' which pleased me to know he classes us as his family now.

It wasn't long before everyone bundled into my room. They all looked a bit dazed and sleepy but still happy to see me. I lost count of all the hugs I got. Gabe sat right next to me and held my hand. Other people stood around the bed, filling me in on what I missed while I was asleep.

'I don't understand though, what did Mr Harris want with me?' I ask

'He wanted to swap you in exchange for the savant net files.' Vic explained

'Oh God you didn't give them to him did you?' I ask

'Nope, we had a plan…Well actually it was Gabe's plan really. He was brilliant, almost as brilliant as a Benedict.' Vic teased

'Awhh! My Hero!' I say to Gabe, putting on a fake Texas accent

'Yeah, he's a keeper.' My dad laughed. I was still a little surprised that they let him sleep in the same bed as me but I wasn't complaining.

I turn round to Gabe and give him a kiss, a proper one, right on the lips. I don't care that my family are there, I just need him right now.

Gabe's lips are soft against mine as I deepen the kiss, kind of like velvet. I can hear my brother's complaints around me but I ignore them.

'Ewww'

'Hey! That's our sister.'

'Get a room!'

'Gross'

'I reeeally don't wanna see this at 6 in the morning'

Gabe was the first to pull away, he looked a little embarrassed to but he's eyes were shining like emeralds. I just laugh at my brother's horrified faces and cuddle into Gabe's arms. My parents mutter something making breakfast and everyone makes a swift exit.

'So how did you like France, Rora?' Gabe asks

'Got kidnapped, locked up, nearly died, faced my fear of heights…' I say counting them on my fingers 'all in all I think it was quite an adventure! At least I can tell Jason that I climbed the Eiffel tower.' I laugh

'Well that's a bonus' Gabe said smiling

'Anyway… What's this about me marrying Jason?' I ask raising my eyebrows

'Oh, sorry. I had to lie, it was part of the plan.' Gabe laughed

'Jason would be a great husband, you know. Always taking me shopping, never watching the football' I tease

'Yeah, yeah, whatever. I know you're crazy for me.'

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

'That reminds me, I need to ring Jay. I promised him I would ring at some point.' I say and scroll through my contacts until I fine Jay.

'Good morning Jay!' I say

'Morning? What the hell Rora, it 1 in the morning!' Oops, I forgot about the time difference.

'Sorry, it's morning in France. Do you want me to ring back later?' I ask feeling a little guilty

'No no, I'm awake now. How's France?'

'Brilliant, more than brilliant actually.' I say smiling at Gabe

'ooh this sounds interesting! Would this have something to do with guy?

'I swear your psychic Jay!'

'sooo what's he like? Hot?'

'Yes he is extremely hot, and sexy and lovely' I say dodging Gabe's grabbing hands

'Is he with you now? Omg Rory! did you wake up with him?'

'Well yes but…' I say telling the truth

'You little minx! Don't let your brothers find out!' Jay laughed

'No, no you got the wrong idea!' I try to explain but I was laughing as well

'We need a girly talk as soon as you get back here Rory. Anyway, I've actually found a guy for myself.' Jay says

'Ohh spill…'

'Well… his name's Daniel. He was at that party we went to.'

'He doesn't have auburn hair by any chance?' I say, remembering a boy who helped me up off the floor.

'Oh you've met him? What do ya think then?'

'I approve' I say laughing

'So… have you been up to much in France? Have you been up the Eiffel tower yet?'

I swallow hard 'Yeah, I went to the Eiffel tower. Don't see what all the fuss is about. It's not too special.' I say trying to hide my dread, Gabe rubs my back comfortingly

'yeah yeah you big scardy cat! What about frog's legs?'

'Nope' I laugh 'No frog's legs yet. Anyway I better go now Jay, see you soon yeah?'

'See you later alligator!'

'In a while crocodile.' I laugh before hanging up

'I can't wait to meet Jason, he sounds nice' Gabe says pulling me back against him

'...meet him? Oh yeah! Are you coming back to America with me?' I turn round to him, my face inches from his.

'If you want me to.' Says Gabe giving me little kisses on my neck and lips.

'yes yes yes!' I say and pull his lips down on mine.

I guess Gabe was worth the wait because he is perfect and he is mine. Then we lived happily ever after and walked hand and hand into the golden sunset…well not literally seeing as it is 6 in the morning, but we do walk hand in hand to the kitchen to get some breakfast.


	22. Chapter 22

**So this is the last chapter everybody! I'm really going to miss writing it although i'm planning on writing a new story about Victor so look out for it :) **

* * *

**3 YEARS LATER – Rory's POV**

It's a beautiful summer's day here in Wickenridge. I'm lying on a patch of lush green grass in the park. Gabe is lying beside me, his hand in mine. Jason and Daniel are on my other side; Jay's head is rested on Daniel's chest. It's been 3 years since I met Gabe and Jay met Daniel and we've grown to be the closest group of friends, well I guess Gabe and I are more than friends but you know what I mean.

We've been lying on the grass in this formation for a while now, just gazing at the sky. It was turning dusk and the sky has gone stunning shades of orange, pinks and yellows. The park was practically empty now; just us and the birds singing sweet tunes in the tress above our heads. We come here all the time but somehow, tonight seems special. We spent hours lying here, laughing and sharing memories.

'hey Rora, do you remember that time ages ago when you were swinging so high on the swing, your shoe came off and got stuck in the tree.'

I laugh, replaying the image in my head just to relive the memory. 'Yes, and neither of us could climb it so we had to ask Mrs Hoffman if we could use her walking stick to reach it.'

'And she was practically red in the face with anger when you managed to get the walking stick stuck in the tree as well!' Jay hooted

Gabe and Daniel laugh 'Damn I wish I could have been there to see her face!' Exclaimed Gabe

'Good old Mrs Hoffman' Said Daniel

'Guys…do you want a competition to see who can swing the highest?' Asked Jay

' Aren't we getting a little bit old for that now' I laugh

'Say's the girl who still sleeps with her teddy at night.' Gabe joked

'Shutup Gabriel, leave Mr cuddles out of this.' I say digging my elbow into his ribs

'Mr Cuddles….' Daniel giggled

'I'll show you guys.' I say standing up 'I can beat you're asses with my eyes closed!' I say, sitting myself on the swing

'Oh you're on.' Said Jay and we all position ourselves on the swings.

'Ready…'

'Set…'

'GO!'

'I totally won that.' I say collapsing to a heap on the floor after the swinging competition

'_In your dreams' _says Gabe telepathically

'_I'm going to hold you to that_.' I reply knowing that Gabe can make me win in my dreams if he wants.

Jay, Daniel and Gabe flop down beside me, trying to catch their breath.

'Daniel and I should probably be going now.' Said Jay after a while

'Yeah, leave you two love birds alone.' Said Daniel wiggling his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes and punch him on the arm.

As we say our good-byes, I notice Jay saying something to Gabe which looks like it sounds serious. I narrow my eyes slightly because I hate being left out of secrets. I'll have to ask Gabe later.

After Jay and Daniel go home, Gabe and I decided to go on a walk over to the top of the hill.

'What were you and Jay talking about?' I ask, curious

'None of your bees wax' He says kissing my nose 'Anyway, I guess you'll find out soon enough.'

The view from the top of the hill was exquisite and it felt nice to be sharing this moment with Gabe.

'You're beautiful, belle.' He says turning me round to face him 'I love you, forever and always.'

'I love you too, more than anything in this world.'

Gabe smiles, and his eyes sparkle like two green gems. To my complete and utter surprise, Gabe went down on one knee and pulls open out a small square box. I gasp. The ring is stunning, with a magnificent emerald in the centre, matching Gabe's wonderful eyes.

'Aurora Benedict, my soulfinder, will you marry me?' He asks still smiling

'Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!' I cry and practically tackle Gabe to the ground and kiss him long and deeply

Gabe slides the ring onto my finger and it fits perfectly. Then he pulls me to my feet and kisses my forehead. The birds are humming and the sky is glowing, and this time we really do walk hand in hand into the golden sunset.

_And live happily ever after _I think to myself

_'Forever' _Gabe agreed.

**THE END**


End file.
